


You make me perfect

by aythia



Series: You let me... [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With two soaring careers, sometimes it’s hard to find the time for each other, but they do the best they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyothergirl415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/gifts).



~*~

  
Jared tossed his briefcase on the passenger seat as he slid into his car; with a sigh, he rested his forehead against the cool leather of the steering wheel. His team was working on a big project and the hours he was putting in to get it in on time were killing him. He loved his job—it was more than he ever could have hoped for, and he knew that he worked hard to deserve it. He had proven years ago that he hadn't gotten the job because of his relationship with Jensen.

Sometimes it still threw him, the life he lived now; the fact that he lived with _Jensen_ , that he came home to the man every evening, and even though he was always exhausted, he would never be too tired to appreciate the way they usually fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. That thought alone made Jared smile as he started up the car, the vibrations traveling through his body as the engine roared to life making him smile even wider. When he had started driving himself, Jensen had muttered something about having a driver for a reason, but Jared found it relaxing.

When he got to he outskirts of the city, he could feel the tension of the day drain away; for once, he had managed to leave work at a reasonable time, and he really hoped that Jensen would be home to enjoy Jared’s surprise free time. With a click of the remote, the front gates swung open and Jared smiled at the sight of welcoming light streaming out of the house windows. When he got out of the car, he could hear _I Walk The Line_ coming from an open window and his smile widened. Jensen must be home; maybe he could spend some quality time with his husband.

The music was loud enough that Jensen didn’t hear him come in and Jared stopped in the doorway to watch the older man moving around the kitchen; there were boxes of takeaway on the counter and Jensen was moving the food onto big platters. Jared couldn't stop his teasing smirk.

"I see you 'made' dinner," he said.

Jensen spun around and Jared found himself a bit out of breath; forty-five year old Jensen was just as beautiful as he had been the first time Jared had seen him. The creases around the eyes were deeper, and his features were more mature, but his hair was still golden brown and his eyes were the same vivid green.

"You're not supposed to be home yet," Jensen said with a frown.

"Got off early. Or, you know, got off when I'm supposed to." Jared walked into the kitchen. "So were you planning to try and pass this off as homemade?"

Jensen glared at him and smacked Jared's fingers when he reached to snag a baby carrot from one of the plates.

"Because," Jared continued, rubbing his fingers, "I really wouldn't have believed it; in all the years I’ve known you, I've never seen you cook anything more complicated than a grilled cheese sandwich."

"We’ve got a phone for a reason," Jensen muttered, shooting a meaningful look at the takeaway menus stacked neatly beside the telephone.

Jared laughed but fell silent when Jensen pushed him hard against the counter and crashed their mouths together; all thoughts of food, of anything that wasn't _Jensen_ , disappeared from his mind. Over the last few weeks, they spent almost all of their time together sleeping or fucking, and Jared was really looking forward to an evening of them just being together.

"You made me food," he breathed out when Jensen pulled back.

"Yeah." Jensen smirked. "I made you food, and I’ve got a movie loaded, _and_ I turned my cell phone off."

"See, this is why I love you,” Jared said with a laugh. “You say the most romantic things.”

"And here I though you loved me for my money," Jensen said as he picked up the food.

Jared got two beers out of the fridge and followed Jensen into the living room. When he had put the bottles down, his hand traveled up to the chain and silver ring hidden under his shirt. He could see Jensen's gaze follow the movement, but it had been years since the circumstances of their meeting had brought about guilt or pain; instead, Jared could see heat flare in Jensen's eyes and he knew the man was thinking back to that first weekend. In the years that had gone by, they had recreated the memories—new tapes had been added to the collection—and the silver ring meant a lot to the both of them, but not as much as the gold band that Jensen had put on his finger two years ago.

"Hey, I’ll have you know that I'm quite wealthy myself,” Jared said with a grin. “I don't need a sugar daddy." He pulled off his suit jacket and started unbuttoning the dress shirt underneath.

Jensen raised an eyebrow at the show, but Jared refused to sit and eat in his monkey suit; soon he was in only soft slacks and a white wifebeater. He toed out of his shoes and socks before he went to join Jensen on the sofa, his husband already dressed down in a long-sleeved green tee and blue jeans, feet bare under the frayed hems of the jeans. They sat down on the sofa, close enough for their legs and bare feet to touch, and Jensen reached for the remote.

"What are we watching?" Jared asked.

Jensen just smiled; Jared wasn't surprised when the opening credits of _Omen_ filled the screen. In the thirteen years that had passed since they had first seen the movie together, a lot of things had changed, but when their plates were empty and Jared was curled up beside Jensen, his husband, with one arm around his shoulders, he couldn’t help thinking about how nice it was that some things were just the same.

~*~

  



End file.
